Porque la “s” significa que ya no estaremos solos
by Youjibell
Summary: En las palabras Get Baskers La “G” es por Ginji, la “B” es por Ban… y la “s” es algo más que una connotación de plural o al menos asó lo cree Ban.


**Serie: **Get Backers

**Personajes:**Ginji y Ban

**Tipo: **shonen?

**Disclaimer: **esta serie, ni sus personajes a excepción de Akabane me pertenecen

**Resumen:** en las palabras Get Baskers La "G" es por Ginji, la "B" es por Ban… y la "s" es algo más que una connotación de plural o al menos asó lo cree Ban.

**Advertencias: **ninguna, tal vez se vea medio Ai

**..:: Porque la "s" significa que ya no estaremos solos::..**

* * *

Los rayos deslumbrantes en el cielo alumbraron aquella calle, el ruido estrepitoso se escuchó poco después, Ginji miro al cielo suspirando levemente; estaba lloviendo. Bajo del auto blanco, mientras las gotas de lluvia chocaban contra el piso, la escena era deprimente, las calles grises y el cielo llorando. Sus cabellos rubios y mojados se pegaban por su piel. Tenía ya dos horas ahí, en un callejón sin salida pensado en el sin número de palabras que la situación había propiciado que salieran de la boca de Ban.

Sabía que todo era un conjunto de falsas bien actuadas, para otras de sus misiones… recuperar aquel diamante valuado en más de 100kilates. Sí, todo era una farsa, pero aún después de acabar la misión, sentía que aun le dolía.

Aquellas palabras que Ban le dijo, "es todo terminamos" aun sonaban por su cabeza haciendo que llegaran a un punto medio donde tenía ya tenía conclusión de sus pensamientos, todo llegaba al punto donde se preguntaba ¿Qué pasará cuando Ban me diga que en verdad se quiere separar de mí?

Entonces sintió un dolor punzante en su pecho, habían ya pasado unos años al lado de él. Ya no sabía el número exacto de las veces que había cumplido misión tras misión al lado del maestro del Jagan, pero de algo estaba seguro; desde que había cruzado su mirada con él aquel mundo caótico se había derrumbado.

No sabía si era una ilusión pero bien sabía que Ban era para él no solo un amigo, si no, el ser viviente que más quería y admiraba, aquel que le había hecho sonreír de nuevo… aquel que le ofreció salir de la fortaleza y formar un grupo. Por eso le dolía, porque sin Ban ya no nunca más podría volver a sonreír.

Tampoco era como si pudiera obligarlo a estar a su lado. Si alguna vez Ban decidiera irse y dejarlo, aun sabiendo que su vida cambiaría no podría detenerlo. Porque siempre haría lo mejor para él. Suspiró de forma ahogada, tenía frio. Entonces sintió aquellos brazos rodearlo de la cintura.

-¿Pensando en la fortaleza de nuevo?- le susurraron al oído, conocía esa voz y sonrió tristemente, era Ban. Siempre a su lado.

-No pensaba en… - entonces Ginji guardó silencio, no sabía cómo decirle exactamente lo que Mido significa para él pero sobre todo, como le dolía aun las palabras que Ban había dicho.

-Deja de preocuparte Ginji, estoy a tu lado somos los Get Backers; no hay nada que no podamos resolver – sintió como se separó para darle un golpecillo en la cabeza. Entonces Ginji sintió un poco de seguridad.

-¿y si algún día te vas?- dijo levemente, Ban se quedo estoico. No dio un paso más dio la vuelta solo para encarar directamente al rubio y notar su cara preocupada. No era como si todos los días pudiera ver la cara de Ginji tan sería. De hecho ya se había acostumbrado a verlo sonreír. Ya lo había visto sufrir, ¿por qué de nuevo tenía ese semblante solitario? En medio de aquella madrugada lluviosa, Ban sacó un cigarro con paciencia lo sacó y prendió tomando una bocanada de humo con nicotina. Entendió que lo mejor era hablar.

-No tengo por qué irme- dijo despacio mientras dio una nueva bocanada a su cigarro- ni ahora ni después- entonces dio una mirada a aquel rubio que aun permeancia con la cabeza baja.

-Pero… si algún día- empezó a decir cuando sintió como, su compañero en batalla, le buscó la mirada.

- ¿Sabes lo que significa la "s" de los Get Backers?- le preguntó mientras soltó el cigarro para tomarlo de los hombros y sonreírle, Ginji pensó y lo miró.

- La G es por Ginji, la B es por Ban… y la "s"- guardo silencio entendiendo el sentido del plural en una oración, no era una sola persona; eran dos.

- La S, es porque somos dos; porque ya nunca más estaremos solos- le dijo despacio el chico de cabellos castaños mientras puso su frente sobre la de Ginji juntando sus miradas dulcemente entendiendo el miedo del rubio, intentando darle, a través de los lentes violetas, toda la certeza que tenía en una mirada - Porque me haces tanta falta a mí, como yo a ti-

- Ban- chan- dejo salir de sus labios mientras sentía aquel sonrojo en sus mejillas. Aquel sonrojo que sintió la primera vez que Ban mido le dijo que se fuera con él y que empezaran una nueva vida juntos. Tenía miedo de salir de aquel lugar y abandonar a sus compañeros, tenía miedo de dejar de ser emperador relámpago… en fin tenía miedo de muchas cosas, pero la sonrisa medio cínica le daba confianza. Por eso se fue con él. De igual forma, ahora que de nuevo tenía miedo; estaba ahí, solo para decirle que _nunca estaría solo._


End file.
